Nate Crawford
Nathan "Nate" Crawford is a wealthy student as his father is the mayor. Introduced as a love interest for Zoe Davis and a replacement for Jessica Blaire as the main antagonist,He used to attend Wilson High before his father earned all of his wealth and transferred him there. Joining the football team as the quarterback, Nate also developed a strong attraction for Zoe Davis. Over-confident and a bully to those who are considered a threat, Nate often uses money and intimidation to lure the competition away. He often becomes jealous of those who are close to Zoe. His most notable storyline has been the competition for Zoe's affections between him and Owen Harris. Storylines Nate first appeared when Zoe and Sam were at the mall together and Zoe was still depressed over her break-up with Howard. Nate became obsessed with Zoe and took her to Homecoming. Nate wouldn't let another guy be with Zoe. When Owen Harris developed a crush on Zoe, Nate threatened him and told him to stay away. Owen does not listen and continues to get closer to Zoe, regardless of Nate, infuriating Nate. Nate then hires Wes to find out information about Owen's past and Wes finds out that Owen transferred from Pinecrest High after putting a guy on a wheelchair accidently during a football game because of the pressure from his father. Nate then taunts Owen about his past and Owen stops going to school. When Zoe finds out what Owen did, Owen appologizes to the guy he put on a wheelchair and Zoe is pleased with him. Zoe is furious with Nate when she finds out what he did. When Howard returns from Kingston University for winter break and gets back together with Zoe, Nate is infuriated and attempts to get rid of him. Nate hires Wes to find out more about Howard and Wes finds out that Howard is not really on winter break and he has returned to be with Zoe. Zoe continues to date Howard, however, making Nate furious and Nate taunts Howard about how he has left Kingston just to be with Zoe. Howard leaves Zoe again and goes to Kingston because of this. Nate then offers to take Zoe to The Snow Ball dance which she reluctantly agrees to. At the dance, Nate and Zoe nearly kiss although Zoe then finds out that Nate was the reason Howard left and she slaps Nate.Nate later went back to Willson high rest of year and ended up joining the basketball and the baseball team. He lived with his uncle for rest of year until he moved back to Twin Branches. Nate returns to the series in Spencer's Story when he sets up Spencer to be expelled by pressuring him into taking the answer sheet for an examination for the Steelman Scholarship. Pretending to care about his wellbeing and his future, Nate feels threatened when he overhears Spencer telling Owen about wanting to get the scholarship - the same one Nate is applying for. Nate dismisses Spencer's anger when he finds out about the plan after being put into the Troublemakers program and the two go in to take the test. Nate exits the building following the exam looking unconfident but continues to rile Spencer up before he is shooed off by his friends. Nate later gets beated up by the Nerds when he leaves the Locker room. Nate appears later in The Float, when Owen is loading on pumpkins and he arrives. Nate came to make amends with Spencer. While Nate is talking, Owen sees a large wave of water spill out over an orange fence from the carnival's wave ride. The water nearly drenches an innocent girl. Nate gets mad cause he thinks Owen is laughing at him. They talk and Nate asks if Owen will help him make Spencer forgive Nate. Owen says no because then he would also probably get punched in the face. Then Nate says that Owen can at least tell him where he can find Spencer. Owen says he doesn't know where he is at the moment. Then Nate thinks he is just saying that and asks again and Owen says he's over by the orange fence. Nate walks over there not seeing Spencer but just then, water soaking Nate all over. He then marches away in anger. In The Unusual Suspects, The Troublemakers had got expelled since somebody caused their float to have cheery bombs in it, as well as damged it which almost killed Allison and broke Spencer's legs. But instead of giving up, they make a list of suspects who may have touched the float. Spencer at first sugests Nate if he came. Owen tells him that he did come and was looking for him, but doesn't think he sabotaged the float. Personality Nate is cunning, over-protective, and obsessive. Nate can appear as charming although he really has a ruthless side; shown in how he does not let anyone get in his way when he wants something.As he bullies New kids and pick on other football players.Nate more than a Bully he is more a Villan or a Evil Age Nate's specific age is unknown although it is known that he is Junior or Senior. Appearance Nate wears a formal white shirt with a blue tie and has blonde gelled hair. Relationships Zoe Davis Nate has liked Zoe since The Storm, Part 2, where he bumped into Zoe twice and started liking her. He offers to take her on a date, but she rejects him. Nate took Zoe to Homecoming and she gladly accepted, but when he asks her out, she refused and said she wasn't ready to take another serious relationship. In Season One, Nate says that he can't stop thinking about Zoe claiming that he feels Zoe is the only good thing in his life sometimes. He says he will wait as long as he has to until she's ready to date again. Nate is willing to do anything to win her love and date her. There are some clues they might get together. In The Snow Ball, Part 1, Nate catches Zoe before she leaves and asks her to the winter ball and she says she'll think about it. She feels as if she needs someone with Howard gone, Owen and Paige possibly being together - evidence from Nate himself, so she decides to call him but obviously Sam does not approve of this yet she still calls him. They all meet up Nate, Zoe, Sam, Emily and Kimi. Nate says to the other girls that he needs to talk to Zoe for a few minutes so the other girls go inside. He says to Zoe that he is not going to this dance with her as a friend and hands her a rose. She looks surprised by this and says "I... I know." And then she takes his arm and they go to the dance together. In Nate's latest appearance, The Snow Ball, Part 2, Zoe and Nate were about to kiss, when Nate accidentally admits that he paid Wes to tell her that Paige and Owen kissed. Zoe slaps Nate and runs away from him. Owen Harris Nate met Owen in Season One, with a cold greeting, as he thought Owen was flirting with Zoe. He urges him to stay away from her. Nate then goes to Wes to find information that would make him look bad in front of Zoe. Howard DeGeest Nate hates Howard due to the fact that at the time he was dating Zoe, and continuously challenges him to fight. Though Howard rejects and gives reason to why Zoe would never like him, after this Nate backs down. Nate also indirectly convinced him to break up with Zoe after they got back together,telling him he is only holding her back. Wes Wes is a Distant Cousin of Nate. Nate hands him money so Wes can find some dirt on people he doesn't like. He manages to find some dirt on Howard but it turns out that Zoe also knows about this piece of 'dirt'. Howard lied to her about his holiday "Vernal Equinox". She finds out about this. Nate is too late to tell Zoe and he forces Howard to break up with her in The Halloween Dance Part 2. In Season One, Nate also pays Wes to find out about Owen's mysterious past. Wes also describes big Nate as a walking ATM. Trivia *He weighs 175 pounds of muscle and is amazing at throwing footballs. *His dad is the town mayor. Category:Bully Category:Jock Category:Rich Category:Football Team Category:Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Male